A Penny For The Real You
by Chris-Halliwel
Summary: There's much more to the Vega's than meets the eye. Jade seems to be the only one to notice she just can decide if she cares enough to give a damn. DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything to do with Victorious.
1. Introduction

**AN: This story has been in my head for a while and I figured I'd try to write it out.**

There were reasons for everything in Jade West's life. Her reason for loving scissors was largely inspired by the Scissoring but a true defense had a lot to do with it. She loved her friends because they were always there. No matter the situation. They were present and real, almost tangible, though that's not something she would admit aloud, but Jade's friends knew how the thespian felt.

On the opposite side of things Jade West had a very real reason for despising Tori Vega. She despised both Vega's but Tori got the brunt of it all. Most thought it was because of the kissing Beck fiasco and they were partially right. Jade had tried to tell Beck but he said she was overreacting and looking for a reason. But she had already concluded that Tori Vega was fake.

Now she wasn't the forward kind of fake that everyone thought about. She didn't gossip or spread rumors. She didn't pretend to be your friend and then disappear. No, none of that, but Tori Vega was the farthest thing from tangible aside from her sister. Jade didn't quite know how to explain it. It's like when you're watching a TV show and the main character is so amazing at their job you believe it for a second. But then you see the blooper reel. And yes, it's true that the actor infused their mannerism and movement into the character they left bits out. And though some of the smiles were genuine so many of them were fake.

It was almost seamless but it was there. Now a good portion of the time Tori was being genuine but there were hints, subtle but concrete. When a friend came to her with a minor problem you could see her transition into the role. Those few seconds when something flashed across her face. It was always a mix between envy and annoyance. It always left as fast as it came.

Then there were times when it was the opposite. Once cat was getting bullied. Nobody could find out what was wrong with her and it took a while to get her to confess. Some guy had been brushing up against her and copping feels. It got to the point where he pushed up against the locker, grinding against her, telling her she was just asking for a good fuck. After other people seeing Cat had no choice but to let her friends in on her bully situation. They others were all rightfully mad, but the look that passed over Tori's face was one the Jade would never forget. It was pure fury, it matched how Jade felt about the situation. And then it was gone and concern was replaced.

Trina had seen something too, maybe the cries of outrage from their table had caught her attention. As soon as Tori stood up to leave Trina followed. Jade had to give Trina Vega props. She was next level talent. Jade had never mentioned to anyone but she knew there was more to her. She was just like Tori but better. She was faster with her reaction and the transitions were harder to spot. Jade knew why though. See while Tori was sometimes herself Trina never was. She played the character constantly and perfectly. She was always fake.

That was the reason Jade always told Tori they weren't friends and hadn't ever been. It was maybe a little hypocritical true because Jade did her share of hiding but not nearly to the same extent. The others constantly hounded her about it but they didn't see the real extremes of Tori Vega. They didn't care to look. For nearing two years they had accepted her as the front she was and Jade was getting sick of it. Somehow Tori had managed to make her care about her, in a very minimal way of course. There was no doubt that Tori was a good person just if she was a real one.


	2. Chapter 1

**A.N. Sorry that this Chapter is short. I'm working on making them longer. I'm welcome to any constructive criticism or suggestions. I know I'm not the best writer but I'm working on it.**

Trina POV

I sat with Tori's group of friends. Trying to decide who I was going to leave her with. I don't know why I was putting so much though into it. There's only one person at the table I would trust with my sister, and Tori's going to hate it. Not that she'll know it was me that arranged for it.

"What the hell are you looking at Trina, why are you sitting here anyway. One Vega's bad enough, Is it really fair we have to put up with two. "I'm pulled out of my thoughts by Jade West. Her stare is fierce and I know she observes too much.

"No one cares what you think gank" My voice is typical Trina. I'm so used to it by now sometimes I forget witch me is real.

Beck lets out a long sigh and Tori sends me a sharp look while the rest of the occupants of the table remain oblivious.

Getting up I send Tori a glance that conveys all I need to say. I know she'll come looking for me in a little bit and I have something I need to get done before then. I continue on until I reach my destination.

"Sikowitz!" I shout stomping into the room. The man startles up whipping his head around to me. I can see the annoyance on his face. I don't blame him. I had made his life miserable as of recently. It was for this reason that I did. People always think being a happy genuinely good person is the way to get favors but they always underestimate what people will do to get rid of an annoyance.

"What do you want Trina?" There's a small glint of the confusion that I always see when he looks at me.

"You know those auditions I've been going to lately for your little acting club or whatever" My Trina is on point, just the right mixture of ego and obliviousness.

"There not an acting club there… you know what never mind. Where are you going with this.?" I can see his patience wearing thin. Good, that means I didn't waste all that time for nothing.

"I'll stop going if you do something for me. You see Tori played an aweful prank on me at home. I can't even speak of it. I need to get her back. And we all know how well Jade and Tori get along. If you tell them they have to spend until Friday living at Jades house to prepare for a role I will never burden your little club with my presence again." I can see the wheels in his head turning. Today was Monday

"When would this have to start exactly and what roles will I be asking them to prepare for?" There's uncertainty in his voice. This was pushing it in his crazy assignment category.

"Tell them it's about two girls making their way through life and learning to be there for each other. I'll even have a script ready by Friday to complete the look. You can tell them in class after lunch today and the assignment will start tomorrow as soon as school is out. There both too serious about this school to decline and this will get Tori back good." I could see any hesitance he had fading. It was too good of an offer to decline. She had been causing Sikowitz trouble lately with his little group.

"Alright… But this one time only. I'm not your personal revenge disher" Sikowitz stated before going back to drinking his coconut milk, a clear signal that he was done with this conversation.

A few minutes later I was waiting in the janitors closet knowing Tori would be showing up any second. Not to disappoint Tori walked in a few minutes later. She stood waiting a worried look on her face.

I took a deep breath preparing myself for the conversation coming up, tears already building up in my eyes. "I have to leave for a little bit Tori. I'm Sorry" As hard as I try to keep my voice steady it doesn't work.

The result on Tori is instant. In an second her face goes blank and fear contorts it into an expression few others besides me have ever seen. It's hard and distant, her Jaw was locked into place and a slight furrow of her brow was the only physical features that gave it away. It's her eyes that give it away, vacant and cold.

"Ok, when will you be back" Her words were clipped and to the point. I'm not surprised she doesn't ask why. Tori didn't ask questions.

"Red, I know your pissed, and I'm sorry but I'm pregnant and I need to get it taken care of. You know why you can't come. I've got to go a few states over. And I need a cover for leaving so I'm going to Wyoming. They're having some auditions there throughout the week so that'll be why I'm going officially." My voice is shaking at this point. She approaches slowly before giving me a hug.

"I'm sorry Mercy. It'll be ok, well get through this. Don't even worry about me here. I'll be fine, you just focus on you" Her words were soft a feeble. Stepping back I can see that her eyes are back to how they should always be. That's just how she was. Quick to put it all aside if it makes me feel better.

"Don't worry, I have it all taken care of. You'll see soon enough, now get to class. You don't need to be late." With my words the conversation is over and we part ways. I head to my own class content with the knowledge that my sister would be okay. She will be angry at me but she'll be alright.

I have my reserves though and throughout class I try to stop the feelings from crawling up my throat. I'm taking a risk here. A big one and one that I would much rather not. It'll be fortunate if she talks to me at all before I leave. She'll surely know it was me who did this and she won't be happy with my choice in the least.

I'm right. She ignores my gaze for the rest of the day. Got as far as to be snappy to her friends. Just barely managing to play her Tori right. The ride home is silent and she refuses to acknowledge my presence. Her breaths are harsh and fast with her fists clinched tight. This is more of a reaction than I was expecting from her. It's not until we pull into our drive way that she speaks. Her voice stained with anxiety.

"I know you made him do this. And I know he took it farther than you suggested." Her words are quick like she's about to give me unwelcome news. "He has insisted that I stay at Jade's until Friday starting tomorrow after school. We are to be in the same room together unless were using the bathroom or in a separate class. While in the same room he insists that we hold had as often as possible. He says he'll know if we don't. Says he'll be able to tell by our behavior. Jade's annoyed but insistent on doing it right. She doesn't know it isn't real."

It's then that I understand what it is I've done. Tori had always been an amazing actress. Besides the teachers who saw my audition tape there was only one other person in the school who I've ever noticed noticing. But I know from experience that if your holding her hands you can tell when her reactions are false. See while Tori's eyes are often window to her soul. If you were holding her hands they were windows to her thoughts. She had never been able to control her hands reacting. To the eyes you often couldn't see but when you were holding them any reaction in her head came out through her hands. It was why she always made a point to never hold hands and I had just set her up to do that very thing with the only person who would connect dots.

My breath catches. I should have specified to Sikowitz. Of course he would find a way to mess up an almost perfect plan "Fuck"


	3. Chapter 2

**A.N. Thank you everybody so far for the positive feedback, follows, and favs. It is greatly appreciated.**

 **Tori POV**

I sat looking at the people around me. I loved them all. With all their faults and petty troubles I loved them. Cat was telling Robbie about playing hide and seek with her brother last night. Apparently he took the game to seriously and had to have the cops called. Beck was paying mild attention and seemed to be texting Jade who was sitting right next to him. Andrea was listening to a new song with his earbuds.

These people sitting around me were amazing. They were my life aside from Trina. I wasn't foolish. I knew I wasn't theres. I couldn't be because they didn't know me. Well they did I guess. I am a generally happy person. I love acting, music, and glitter. I never really told them anything fake. But I also never told them anything real. That's why Trina didn't want friends. She didn't want to love due to the fact that it was only a recipe for let down. Sometimes I agree.

Trina does love. Just not the same. Her love is ruthless. She loves to protect, she doesn't do it out of choice. She doesn't do it because she wants to. She loves when she has no other option, when her mind cant deny her heart anymore. I don't really know who Trina loves. Me and her tatoo artist I guess. Those are the only two people I can think of. The problem with her is when she loves she sometimes loves too much. And then we end up in situations like the one I'm in now.

Tonight I was going home with Jade West. I loved Jade but not like the others. The others I choose to love. I wanted to because they were worth it. I don't know why I love Jade. Just do I guess. However love is not the same as like, and I do not like Jade West. She was a rude bitch. Heartless and cold or so she portrayed. She watched a lot and too closely. She saw me. The me I didn't like. Didn't want others to see. Jade West always saw the Red.

That's why this predicament is so awful. Maybe if she wasn't who she was. Maybe if she hadn't already seen me. If she didn't already suspect, but she did and for the life of me I cant figure out why Trina choose her. Trina shouldn't have chosen anyone. This is what I mean when I say her love is ruthless. I would have been fine at home but she didn't believe me and she didn't care if this hurt me.

Angry didn't even come close to describing how I felt. I was furious and hurt. But Tori Vega didn't get furious. As it neared the end of the day I could feel my anxiety building. I had after school detention with Lane today as I had every Tuesday. I had asked Sikowitz if Jade had to come. The psycho said yes. He kept it up he was gonna be next on my list. He was going too far with this ruse.

Coming out of my last class for the day I spot Trina yank Jade into the closet. My casual walk turns in takes a brisk pace before Cat steps in front of me.

"Tori are you okay, cause you seem kinda like my brother when he had to go back to the special hospital" Her voice is airy as it always is but it carries a serious undertone.

"I'm fine Cat, I just have something I have to do." I try to side step her but she's determined to have a heart to heart moment.

"Are you sure, cause you don't seem fine, You know Jade isn't that bad, you don't have to be scared of her. I promise" Cats voice is light and reassuring but it does nothing to calm my beating heart. Maybe if I was scared of her in the way they thought I was it would work. But I wasn't and it didn't. Cat doesn't stop here though. She continues to ramble until I know its been nearly 5 minutes and there still in the closet. That's a bad sign.

"Thanks Cat, That means a lot. I'll be sure to come to you if I need any advice. I know how close you too are" I meant what I said though my reasons for saying it may not have been right. Cat gives me a satisfied nod before walking away. As soon as she's out of sight I make a run for the janitor closet.

Yanking the door open I'm greeted with a sight that would have been funny if I didn't know who Trina really was. Jade is cornered between the toolbox and the sink. Her face shows fear but a little bit more. She's too focused on watching Trina to register that the thereat is to her. Trina's standing only a few inches away and has a knife clenched in her left hand which is resting on the edge of the sink.

"MERCY! Enough, back up." I rush in and yank her back. Her eyes are on fire in fighting mode. I've seen it too many times to count. "Jade, If you could leave me and Trina her to talk for a second that would be great."

Jade take the opportunity and turns to rush out before Trina speaks up. "Remember what I said Jade. I take my sisters safety to heart." Jade gives a quick nod before taking her leave.

"What the actual fuck Mercy, what's gotten into you. You've never been this reckless before" The confusion in my voice must be thick because I can see her almost brushing me off before she begins to talk.

"Just making sure she knew her place when it came to you. I can't just leave you here without a little warning can I?" her voice is nonchalant as she puts her knife pack into her bra. She's pissing me off.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN KNOWS HER PLACE YOU FUCKING CHOOSE HER FOR THIS! Don't forget you set this up. You made Sikowitz give us this assignment. The fuck if I know how. And to top it off you choose JADE. Out of all the people in my group you choose Jade. Do I need to explain to you what problem with me staying with her is." My voice holds more malice than I've heard in a while.

"Despite what you might think I choose wisely. I know what's best for you Red" She's being much more calmer than I am but at this point I don't care in the slightest.

"You didn't have a right to choose anybody, I would have been fucking fine. I'm a big girl now. I don't need mercy" That sentence has so many meaning and it does what I want it to do. She takes a step back before gathering herself again and this time she's angry.

"If you think for a fucking second that I'm going to leave you alone the first time I leave town you're a fucking idiot. What if there's a party huh. What are you going to do then Red. Are you gonna take it all. I know your angry but I don't care what the fuck you have to say. I'm doing what's best." Her tone holds and air of finality but I don't pay it any attention.

"But why Jade, just tell me why her. You know she sees us. You know she knows. She watches too closely not too. You really want to leave me with someone like that. I won't be able to stop the act for a second. I can't do that. You know I'm not strong enough" I know I sound pathetic, I feel pathetic too.

"Because she sees you. Not just Tori, she may not realize it but you show Red to her more than anyone else. You may claim to be closer to the others but you're not. Because they only see Tori. And sometimes I only see Red. I know that. But Jade sees both. It won't matter if you drop the act in front of her. She already knows its fake" Trina's voice is fierce and unapologetic.

"BUT WHAT IF I DON'T WANT TO DROP THE ACT, DID YOU EVER STOP TO FUCKING THINK ABOUT THAT. Maybe it would be easier to drop it for Jade because lord knows she would adjust better than the others. The point is if you had picked Cat or even Andrea I could be me for a little while and they wouldn't even notice. Hell, if you had picked Andrea he would be so distracted with his crazy ass grandmother he wouldn't even have time to notice. Just tell my why Jade, why do I have to hold hands with her." The last sentence is whispered but it might be one of the most important. I fucking hate my hands.

"I picked Jade because I trust her Red" Trina's voice was quite and hesitant at the announcement.

"Why though, why do you trust her!" I'm done with this conversation. I'm done with Trina right now.

"You've really never noticed have you? You don't flinch when she says your name." Her words send me reeling because that surely couldn't be true. "Do you remember after that really bad party. That one when we both had a little too much fun. You had one of the worst nights of sleep I've ever seen you have. You put on a good face that day. Even I was a little off but you did good. None of your friends noticed. They shouldn't have. As far as they knew you had nothing on your mind. I stuck next to you all day. For the specific purpose of buffering Jade out. She watched you intently for a while and then she said your name and you didn't fucking flinch. I know you didn't. I was holding your hand. And then she asked 'You good' just like that. Like it was nothing special. Everyone else was looking at her weird because you had been perfectly happy. And you said 'yeah' and you meant it.

The silence is deafening, I'm not sure if she's right but I do know its true that Jade sees more than the others, I open my mouth to speak but Trina beats me to it. "Tori" and just like that, my hands lock up and I shut my eyes. "See, you flinched. I've known you forever Red. And still somehow I make you flinch. I really don't care if Jade learns some things because she doesn't make you flinch." With that Trina leaves the room. I see Jades scissors on the floor but I ignore then and opt to walk out. I have a detention to get to.

 **Jade POV**

I'm not gonna lie I had been freaking out all of last night and all of today. I am Jade West and Jade West doesn't freak out. Jade West also doesn't have Tori Fucking Vega move in. But for some reason Sikowitz had decided, out of nowhere, that me and Tori would be best for the part for a play he wouldn't show us the script to. He was also insistent that Vega come to my place and even put a tracking app on our phones. I was pissed off but I would do whatever was needed to get the A. Then he said we had to hold hands whenever we were together claiming that he would know if we didn't. I don't doubt that to be true either.

Vega on the other hand protested violently claiming she wasn't going to do the project no matter what. She didn't care about an A. The others looked at her like she was crazy out of characters. I knew this was her. This was the real tori. If I had a penny for every time I'd seen the real her I probably wouldn't even have a dollar.

I watched her closely as she noticed people staring. Then the rage was gone and she was just inconvenienced. She kept quiet the rest of the day and didn't nearly portray her front as well as usual. Even going as far as to snap at Cat for something that would have normally given her a real smile. She didn't even look at me and refused to acknowledge what was happening.

Today she was back to her but all her responses were automatic and generic. I could see her brain running a mile a minute. Whenever her eyes landed on me they automatically shifted to something else. Like the thought of being in close proximity to me was breaking her. It was kinda weird. In all of her protesting yesterday the one thing she had protested most was her aversion to holding hands. She didn't protest about being with me 24/7, sleeping in the same room, or even going to each other's detentions and what nots. What she was really against was holding hands.

Finished with my last class of the day I made my way to my locker. I was just about to open it when I feel someone grab me and drag me into the closet. Pissed off I whip around and pull out my scissors about to give someone the what for but what I see stops me in my tracks.

Trina Vega is standing in front of me but I almost don't recognize her. Her eyes are hard and cold almost like they've seen the world burn.

"Trina, what the hell is this about!" My voice comes out quiet but I'm pretty sure I'm portraying what I want. I expect her to immediately go into a bizarre rant but she doesn't. She stands still and ready. Her body placed in a fighter's stance. One that I've seen too many times in the mirror.

"I want you to know that I choose you." Her voice is casual. Like were just having a little chat about boys. I would believe it to if I didn't see the knife that rested in her left hand. Fuck, Why did I always attract the fucking crazy's.

"What are you a fucking serial killer. Shit, I knew you weren't you, but I never thought up something like this." I try to keep my voice strong but the way she's looking at me makes it hard. There's no humor, no joy, and no pain. There's nothing. Before I know it she's leaped forward and my scissors are laying useless on the floor.

"I want you to know that I chose you. I'm leaving until Friday. I thought long and hard about who to leave my little sister with. I went through everyone and I always landed on you." At this she sounds a little annoyed with herself. "Trust me, I don't like you, but for some fucking reason you have a good affect on her so I chose you"

By now I'm done with all the bullshit she's spewing and confused as hell. "What the actual fuck are you talking about, this is an assignment for Sikowitz." Her mouth quirks into what could have been a smile if her eyes didn't scream violence.

"It's only an assignment because I want it to be. It's amazing what someone will do for you if you offer them the right deal. She doesn't realize yet what tomorrow is but she will and when she does I need someone that can handle. her. I would stay if I could but I can't" Trina's voice is strong and unwavering.

"What are you talking about. Anybody can handle Tori. Sunshine and butterfly's all the way. Why in the hell would you give us extra work." I'm confused and I'm angry. There's no doubt in my mind that she has the upper hand. The knife in her hand proves it.

"I'm not talking about Tori, I'm talking about my sister and tomorrow she might loose her shit." I go to interrupt her here but she cuts me off before I can get a word out. "Listen, I know you know. I've seen you watch her. You think I would be standing infront of you if I didn't. "

"Why are you telling me this. I don't get what your trying to accomplish. It doesn't matter if you put the suggestion in Sikowitz head. It's an assignment now." I'm so frustrated. I don't understand what's going on and I hate not understanding.

"You need to know that I choose you. My sister thinks she can be strong, she thinks she can keep it together, but she can't. Tomorrow she's going to break. One of the reasons I choose you is because you already see some of her and you know how to keep your mouth shut." With this she gets closer her left hand that was once slack against her side is at my through in an instant, the knife mere millimeters from my skin.

At this point I don't dare respond so she keeps going. "Listen, Tori doesn't know that I choose you on purpose though I'm sure she will here soon. She doesn't like you or want to be around you. But I chose you because your strong and your fierce, most importantly because you see her. She doesn't know she's going to break but she is. I need you to know that I chose you and if you speak of what you see. If you pawn her off on someone else. If you hint of this conversation were having right now I'll choose you to kill. Do you understand what I'm saying."

Suddenly she lowers the knife like she knows I'm not going to speak with it positioned where it was. "Your actually threatening me." Her eyes flash as she starts to raise the knife again. "OK OK, I get it. I'll fucking take care of her and play babysitter."

Trina's eyes flash. "My sister doesn't need a fucking babysitter. But she needs someone to keep her under control. Look, I can't explain right now. She'll be here any second. Just do the damn assignment and keep your mouth shut about any new revelations you may have."

With that Tori burst in yanking Trina away from me. She's angry and calling Trina mercy. She urges me to leave and I don't hesitate. Stopping only to hear Trina give one last threat before I rush out the door.

 **Trina POV**

I watch as Tori walks out of the closet. Taking a deep breath, I sink to the floor. I'm not sure if I did the right thing. If I choose the right person. I think I did. If I could put the trip off one day it would have been fine and I would have chosen just anybody. Tomorrow was when it all started and I needed someone strong to be with Tori.

I'm not sure if Tori even realizes it yet but she will. And when she does she's going to have a hard time being the girl her friends know her to be. I'm hoping putting her with Jade will help a little. Because tomorrow was the anniversary of our little sisters death. Tomorrow's the day it all started. Tomorrows the day that changed Tori into Red. All I can do know is hope that tomorrow doesn't become the day the rest of the world meet her.


	4. Chapter 3

**A.N. I know some of you are confused and I'm trying to get it all explained. I just hate story's where there barely get along and then the next second there telling the other all of their secrets. In the mean time I've tried to explain as much as I can through Trina's behavior.**

Jade POV

I'm so fucking confused and a little bit terrified. I don't understand what the hell is happening or why I'm a part of it. Of course I knew that Trina wasn't actually the Trina she portrayed but I never thought or imagined that she'd be what I just saw. Forget about fucking Trina Vega. The fact that Tori just casually asked to talk to her sister who had me cornered with a knife was concerning.

I had always thought that maybe they'd been given a special prompt when they entered the school to portray a certain thing. But as of right now that theory flies out the window. And now I'm actually pissed. Truly and legitimately furious. I didn't do shit to give Trina the idea that I give two fucks about Tori and now all of a sudden I'm supposed to fucking protect her.

I don't understand what Trina's talk meant. Only that something was going to happen tomorrow and if I didn't keep my mouth shut about it I was a dead girl. For some fucking reason Trina was playing puppet master with my life. She said she choose well telling Sikowitz to give us the assignment and I don't fucking understand.

Not long after I walk out of the janitors closet my courage comes back to me. I'm about to head back into the room when Beck pulls me aside. "Listen, I know how much you dislike Tori but take it easy on her, ok." His voice is calm like he's explaining sharing to a child.

"Leave me alone, I'm not in the fucking mood right now" I've got too much shit to worry about at the moment without adding Beck to the equation. "I get it, you like tori, don't worry she'll come back alive"

"This has nothing to do with me Jade. We all know how you treat Tori. Just be a little bit nice. She can't handle you" He says it in a condescending tone. If I wasn't already furious this would have gotten me there. Everyone thought Vega was such an innocent and pure fucking person. They didn't notice the looks she gave people when she was angry. They only saw what she wanted them too and I was fucking tired of it.

I didn't have to say anything. The look I gave him was response enough. He flinched back before turning and walking away. Right as I was about to open the door to the closet Sikowitz appeared. "It's time for the project to begin. Where is Tori." Before I can respond Vega walks out of the closet. She gives me a look I can't quite decipher.

"Ah good you're here Tori. The assignment officially starts now." His voice is light and airy. Almost like he doesn't understand what he's doing to us. He stands looking at us expectantly. "Go on then, hold hands." He herds Tori closer to me. Her face is hidden but her hands are clinched tight. The dread is clear in her body language and if I hadn't already been so bloody conflicted about the events of the day I'm sure I would have said something.

Tired of waiting I reach out and grab her hands ready to get this over with. Her hands are slim compared to mine and so tense that it's hard to interlock our fingers. Her entire body is rigid with reluctance and I find myself slightly offended. One look from Sikowitz and her body relaxes but her hands remain as they were.

Suddenly Trina's standing beside me. She's giving Sikowitz a look that I don't understand. There seems to be a lot of that happening to me lately. A new theme if you will. Me not understanding. "Hey, I know Tori's got somewhere to be but she needs to come get her things out of my car and put them in Jades." Trina says it in such a manner that I almost forget what just happened not even a full 10 feet from me.

Sikowitz nods his head in agreement before walking off. Trina waste no time heading out the door as me and Tori follow hand in hand. I don't know what I'm expecting when we get to the car but it wasn't silence. The tension between the two sisters is so thick I could cut it with scissors. The younger Vega is avoiding the elder's gaze, her eyes settling on our entwined hands.

All of a sudden the real Trina is standing in front of us. "Look, I'm sorry Red. I know you hate me right now and I'm sorry. Please, just for a second can you look at me. Just please" Her voice is small and feeble. When Tori looks up tears shine in her eyes.

Trina suddenly sprints forward and incases Tori in a tight embrace. I'm not sure if I can call it a hug because it seems to be so much more. For the first time I see the Vegas as they are, sisters. Trina steps back and I can see from her face that something bad is going to happen. "I'm sorry, ok, I just need you to know how sorry I am" The tears in her eyes are very real.

I'm confused for a second at this display of emotions. Looking around I notice for the first time that we are completely shielded from the school by a big truck that's parked beside Trina's car. I would have taken note earlier but I'm on a system overload.

Tori's face is a mixture of understanding and confusion. "I know your sorry. We already talked about this remember. In the closet. You explained everything. I just don't like it. "

Trina's head drops and I swear I see a tear run down her cheek. "There's one thing I didn't tell you in the closet. It was too risky. To public. You've had a lot going on and I don't blame you for not remembering but I don't want Jade to get the worst of it when you realize." Trina's voice is cautious and her body is positioned like she's talking to an animal. At Tori's confused look she continues. "Tomorrow is January 23rd"

With those words the entire atmosphere changes. Before I can comprehend what's happening Tori launches herself at Trina pinning her to the ground. Trina fights back twisting herself out from under Tori's grasp but Tori is fast and with the time it took me to blink Trina is pinned against the car. "NO, you don't get to leave me. No fucking way Merc. You promised!" There's a certain desperation in the words I don't think I've ever heard.

"I have too. I'm sorry but I have to. You know I have to." Trina's words are strained, barely making it out and just like that Tori collapses, her shoulders hunched over in pure defeat. Trina looks to me then, the threatening pose she held with me earlier is nowhere to be found. "Don't let her hurt anyone. She'll listen to you if you try hard enough."

Turning around she pulls a duffle bag out of her car setting in on the gound. She crouches in front of Tori and wipes her tears away. Tori glances up long enough for Trina to give her a kiss on the forehead and hear a whispered "I love you." Then she's gone. Driving out of the parking lot as Tori stares after her.

I'm still confused as hell but I understand a little bit more of the talk me and Trina had earlier, if you could call it that. I had been so confused with why Tori needed a babysitter and why I was supposed to be it. I understood now. I wasn't supposed to be protecting Tori from other people, I was supposed to be protecting other people from tori. Trina's threats made sense now. She was making sure I was more scared of her than I would be of Tori. She was truly protecting her sister which meant that the threats I thought were empty were anything but.

Making my decision. Well accepting a decision that had already been made for me. I swing the duffle bag over my shoulder before grabbing Tori's hand and dragging her along with me to my car. Her hands are still tense but less than before. Placing her bag in the back, I move to get in before being pulled away.

"Where are we going Vega" my voice doesn't come out as harsh as I want it to. I doubt she notices as she continues to pull me along.

"I have detention with Lane today. I've already missed to many this year and I'm told if I miss another there'll be consequences." Her voice is distant and straight to the point and for a moment I wonder if I just imagined everything in the parking lot.

"What does goody two shoes Vega have detention for. I thought you never did wrong" the words come out before I have the chance to filter them and I'm waiting for her to turn her anger to me but she doesn't.

Tori shrugs her shoulders. "I shouldn't. All they have is one guys word and nothing to go off. Because I don't have a concrete alibi besides my Sister they've chosen to believe him. They think I have a strong motive"

"Sooo your saying you have detention all the time and you did nothing wrong" I can hear the disbelief in my voice clear as day and I hope she can too.

She shakes her head quickly. "I'm saying they have no proof I did anything wrong"

I almost stop walking at the words spoken. That was as good as a confession to me. I did have to wonder what exactly she did though. Before I know it were in an empty classroom with lane sitting in the front. The guidance counselor gives a brief nod of acknowledgement while Tori sits down and begins working on her homework from the day. I decide to do the same.

The hour passes quick and I manage to get all my homework done. Tori's hands have finally relaxed and they fit easily into mine. If wasn't Jade West I might have enjoyed it. Were about to walk out the door before Lane starts talking. He's using the same tone he often uses with me when he's trying to get me to see the error's I my ways. "So no proclamation of your innocence today. You're not going to tell me you didn't do it and we have it wrong." His tone has a tired edge to it. Like he's said this too many times to count.

Tori's hands tense again and for a second I see something akin to remorse on her face. "I've already told you a million times I didn't do it. What more do you want me to do. Write a song for you because I can if you'd like." Her tone is light and teasing as I would have immediately expected from Tori before today.

"I don't know why you won't just talk to us. Mr. Larson has a bad reputation for sexual assault. Everybody would understand if you got scared and responded in sorts." He almost sounds desperate and I have to work hard to keep breathing normal because that boy who was harassing Cat had the last name of Larson. I try to catch Tori's gaze but she's quick to avoid it. Her hands grasp on to mine tighter though.

"When exactly did this happen." My voice sounds nervous and I don't do much to hide it.

Lane shoots me a hopeful look. He knows me and Tori don't like each other so I imagine he's hoping I'm going to rat her out. From the look that Tori's giving me she thinks the same.

"He was found literally beaten the same day it was discovered he'd been harassing girls" Lanes voice is disapproving and I can't tell if it's because of the beaten or the harassing girls part. A lot of things make since that I had never even thought about before. I had always thought Trina was following her sister determined to comfort her but now I was leaning more towards the idea that she was following to stop her.

I can remember the conversation I had with Cat that night. I had been beyond furious about her not telling me. I would have handled the situation. She said that "Tori saw it happen yesterday. She told me not to worry and that it would be handled. I was gonna tell you Jadey but I didn't want you to get in trouble for hurting him" Now that I thought of it some more he had dropped out a few days later.

I realize I've been thinking too long. Lane's looking smug like he's finally going to be proven right. I just love to be the bearer of disappointment so I turn my attention to Tori and pull her close to me so that our sides our touching. I don't even have to act nervous as my body is doing that all on its own. "Babe, I know we said we weren't going to tell anyone about uh, you know. But this is a little far don't you think." My attention turns to Lane who looking between the two of us frantically. "We sometimes, ah, hangout after school. Just as friends of course, but we have a reputation to uphold so we swore not to tell anyone. Tori had left the cafeteria after Cat told us what had happened. I found her in the Janitors closet. I brought her home with me. She was pretty devastated that she hadn't noticed Cat being bullied. We spent the better part of the night together." I clear my throat at the end of my little speech.

All I can do now is hope that I haven't underestimated Tori's acting ability. I'm not disappointed as she turns to me with a slightly betrayed look on her face. "We swore to each other we weren't going to tell. You know how much this could damage my reputation if people know I hang out with a gank" Her voice is fierce and I almost take a step back before remembering my roll. If possible I pull her even closer to me embracing her in a hug. Her body is rigid at first before it slowly molds into mine.

Lane is standing to the side of us shuffling uncomfortably. His head is low and ashamed. He truly thought Tori did it and it must have been a blow to realize otherwise. He excuses us quickly telling Tori her detentions are over. I waste no time pulling her out of the room. There are no conversations between us as we climb into the car and begin the drive to the home we will be sharing for the next few nights.


	5. Chapter 4

**A.N. I'm sorry this is such a short chapter. I only had around an hour to write today and there was enough revealed I figured it best to leave it as it was.**

 **Tori POV**

The silence in the car was palpable. I don't know what to say and I don't feel like being nice to her or trying to make light of this situation. I can imagine what she thinks of me. Trina's actions and words make me seem like a freaking nut case unable to control my actions. She wanted Jade to truly stick to me by making it seem like I was crazy. Jade's actions in detention compel me to say something.

"I'm not weak" My voice is quiet but I'm happy to hear it comes out steady. They're not the words I had planned so I'm a little startled.

"What?" she doesn't try to elaborate and leaves the question as it stands.

"Trina's giving you the impression that I'm weak. I'm not" I turn my attention to the scenery outside.

"That doesn't seem to be the impression she was trying to give to me." Her voice is disbelieving and typical Jade.

"I don't just lose control. She's making it sound like I'm week. That I can't control myself and my actions. You don't have to worry about be. I would never hurt just anybody." As I talk I feel my anger at Trina bear its head.

"and Larson" It's said to me in a clipped angry tone and if I wasn't there I would have never believed she had given me a cover story.

"I didn't lose control. He had a warning. He chose to ignore it. End of story." I tried to convey how much of a big deal it wasn't. Her hand squeezes mine briefly before relaxing again. "You shouldn't' be scared of her. She can't hurt you. If you let me do my own thing tomorrow I won't tell anyone. We can both play hookie. You call Sikowitz and tell him I'm pissed and refuse to come to school and keep my phone. No one will know were not together. It's a win win. You get rid of me and I can do my own thing."

I take a chance and glance at Jade. Her eyes are focused on the road but her brow is furrowed and her grasp on my hand tightens. Almost as if I'm about to jump out the car right here and now. "No"

"You're really that scared of her. What did she do, threaten to kill you. Look if she did don't worry about it. You are on the no go list. She's not allowed to touch you. Sister pact." I never thought Jade would be afraid of Trina. If I could only ease Jade's worries she would forget about their talk and let me go.

"The fact that you have a no go list for killing people is worrying enough for me to keep my answer no." She says it in a joking way but I'm pretty sure she serious. It's hard to tell with Jade.

"It wasn't an actual list. Just an understanding. It's not like I wrote your name on a piece of paper or anything." My response is quick. I'm proud with how true the words sound. I take a moment to think that it may be slightly creepy that we did have an actual list of people neither of us are allowed to harm.

Her pause is short but it seems to go on forever. "If you tell me honestly why you want to be alone I'll think about it."

"I just need some time to think. That's all." My answer is short and sweet.

"Your lying, try again" Jade's tone is one of no bullshit and I don't even try to hide the confused look I send her way. In response, she squeezes my hand. Muttering a curse under my breath I can't believe that I spaced out our hands interlocking.

"I have some people I want to visit tomorrow. Trina never lets me. Says I can't handle it. I need them to understand what they did. It'll be quick and to the point." I stick to the truth choosing my words carefully.

"Tell me why you need to go see them" She holds and air of finality. If I don't answer honestly this conversation is over.

I desperately want to tell her to fuck off. This doesn't feel like this should be her business. It doesn't feel right to let the words slip through my lips, but they do, if only for the fact that Trina had made this her business the second she made this assignment. Or when she pulled Jade into that stupid fucking broom closet. And if not then it partially became Jade's business when Trina let her see us in the parking lot. This was all Trina's fucking fault.

Taking a deep breath, I do my best to gather my courage. "They killed my baby sister and they never once had to feel her pain." I hate that I'm in a car unable to leave. I've never seen Jade so still before and I wonder when she's going to start breathing again. I'm watching her intently now. I'm sure she's going to agree because surely, she must understand.

"No," the word is short and once it's out she begins to take deep breaths.

"Why the fuck not, you don't have to worry about anything. Nothing will point to me. If anybody even thinks of me my phone will say I've been with you all day. You don't understand. I'm a good fucking fighter. I'm not weak. I'm strong enough now! They're on a list. Kinda like you, but the opposite. Every year Trina refuses to let me cross of their names. You're a fucking gank. You can't tell me that whatever you promised Trina means more than your freedom." My voice is desperate, as is my body, and my mind for that matter. I have been trying for the last couple years to convince Trina to let me take care of some people. Every year she declines because she thinks I'm fucking week.

Jade's hand trembles slightly in mine and I know that I've got her now. For a few minutes she doesn't say anything so I figure I have to make my case a little bit more. "Look if you're worried about Trina you don't need to be. We have already discussed that you aren't allowed to be hurt. Trina doesn't bre.." My words are cut off with a fierce "NO" This one holds fire in it.

I move to make a better case but the death grip her hand has on mine prevents me from doing so. Somehow I've pissed her off. I keep my mouth shut for the rest of the ride to her house. The next 10 minutes' pass in a tense silence. That's all there ever is anymore are tense silences. I can't help to mourn what I feel I've lost. Despite my dislike for Jade our light banter had always been a good release. Even knowing that Trina had no choice to leave I can't help but blame her for all of this. If she had just kept her fucking mouth shut I would have been fine by myself. So maybe I'd have to deal with one party by myself, it wasn't the end of the world. I knew myself. I was strong enough. I can take the extra beating.

I only recognize we're at Jades house when the car comes to a stop. She hops out of the car and walks into the house without looking back at me. The next few days were going to be fucking miserable.


End file.
